


Heartache

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: For the prompt: "I thought you were joking!"Logan comes into the kitchen for a midnight snack, and can't believe what he finds.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Heartache

Logan always went to bed no later than 10:00 PM. After all, if he wanted Thomas to be ready for the day ahead, it only made sense that his sides (or him at least) went to bed at a decent time. However, the logical side awoke only a couple of hours later, parched for some water, and his stomach growling as well. With a sigh, he sat up and lazily put on his robe that was laying at the end up the bed. It had gotten a lot cooler recently, and Logan couldn't think of anything more uncomfortable than being cold and exhausted at the same time.   
  
He silently berated himself for not eating enough dinner that night, exchanging Patton's wonderful cooking for more time to work, and he was now deeply regretting that decision. Silently making his way down the stairs, he decided that some toast slathered with Crofter's along with a cup of tea would do the trick, and then he would go right back to sleep.   
  
However, he wasn't expecting the kitchen light to be on as he arrived there, sounds of plates moving and the refrigerator opening meeting his ears. Curiously, he peered into the kitchen to see...  
  
"Virgil!"   
  
The anxious side jumped, and his expression went from fright to guilt when he saw his boyfriend standing there with an exasperated expression on his face. In his hand was a plate of toast: two pieces to be exact, and on them was none other than Logan's jar of Crofter's that he had thought was well hidden.   
  
"Uh...hey?"   
  
"Virgil, I thought I said that my jar was off-limits to everyone here, and that includes you as well." Logan adjusted his glasses as he picked up the jar that was on the table, planning on keeping it with him to take back to his room since apparently it was too easy for everyone else to find. Virgil made a bunch of offended noises before finally finding his words once more.  
  
**"I thought you were joking!** You've been letting me have your jam since we've been dating!"   
  
"Yes, and I will gladly share it with you in the future when I have more, but this is my last jar - hence why I said this time no one could share it. Not only that but it's my favorite flavor - blueberry - which is a rather difficult one to find. Who knows when I'll be able to find it again?"  
  
Virgil stared at him for just a moment before he started chucking, which slowly turned into straight up roaring laughter that he was trying to stifle with his hand, confusing the already tired side even more.   
  
"What? What is so funny about this scenario? The fact that you used my things without my permission?"  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Or maybe is it because I won't be able to get more of the best one-of-a-kind jam brands for an unreasonable amount of time?"  
  
**_"_** _Logan_ ** _."  
  
  
_**"Or perhaps it's because y-"  
  
"Logan!"   
  
The logical side finally ceased his monologue, crossed his arms, and looked back at Virgil.  
  
"Pray tell, what is it Virgil?!" he said with an irritated, yet sarcastic tone.   
  
"You know how whenever Thomas sees just about anything, it's stored in our memory?"   
  
"Yes, and that is relevant because..."  
  
"Logan, we can conjure...any kind of jam Thomas has had whenever we'd like. I mean, how else do you think it gets here? Patton always conjures a bunch of it for you at once. Didn't you notice how confused he was when you told everyone it was your last jar? He probably just forgot to give you more of them last night."   
  
Oh.  
  
Well, as Logan stood in that kitchen, he felt almost as embarrassed as when he misused the word "infinitesimal." And that also explained why his boyfriend was red from laughing so much, and was still trying to hide the fact that he was laughing as he watched as the logical side's expression shifted from upset to realization, and then embarrassment.   
  
"It appears...I have made a mistake."  
  
Virgil snorted.   
  
I apologize for snapping at you, Virge. I was working late last night, and completely forgot that I could conjure more jam whenever I needed it...I suppose I should've took a second to realize that before taking my frustration out on you."   
  
"Don't sweat it, Lo. It was no big deal. I just thought it was funny."  
The shorter side walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before offering one of his pieces of toast.  
  
"Let's just eat and go back to bed. I'll feel bad for making fun of you while you're tired."  
  
"But when I'm awake, it's fine?"  
  
Virgil gave him a tired, but meaningful grin."  
  
"Exactly." He bit into the piece of toast with a smug look on his face.   
  
Sighing, Logan sat down with his boyfriend and the two finished their snacks in silence.   
  
Before they went back to bed, they shared a sleepy kiss between each other before they departed to their own rooms.   
Once Logan was snuggled warmly back into his soft bed, only then did he realize two things:  
  
1 - He never got the tea he also wanted  
2 - Virgil took the remainder of the jar to his room without him noticing   
  
  
  



End file.
